


Recognition

by managerie



Series: RINCH [28]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A Rinch Thanksgiving, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e12 Aletheia, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season Three Thanksgiving Drabble taking place after the episode Aletheia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

~ * ~  


The city is unusually cold. Harold’s not sure if it’s the weather or just him.

Joss is dead. John is gone. Artie is slowly losing his mind. For Harold, there is very little _'thanksgiving'_ around him. More like a season of taking. Taking his friend Carter, his lover Reese, and the sanity of someone who was very important to Harold; Artie.

This November can see itself to hell for all Harold cares.  Before, all things seemed possible as long as John was by his side. There is nothing to look forward to anymore now that John isn’t here to help.

 

~ * ~


End file.
